BoltWings
BoltWings Boltwings Name: BoltWings Appearance: BoltWing have a long narrow body with gracefully snouts and wings, their claws are long and serrated simpler to an IceWings and they have fans on their tail, they have two reptilian sets of wings with the larger in the front and smaller in the rear, their scales range from black to electric blue with some grey dragons mixed in. The royalty have yellow highlights on their wings and face. All BoltWings have spiny dorsal plates running down their back and on their legs, the more they have the older they are, all BoltWings have bright blue eyes(similar to firescales) that have been known to hypnotise weaker minded dragons. Naming system: BoltWings are usually named after types of storms(ex.Hurricane, Cyclone, Typhoon) or things about electricity (ex. Voltage, Lightning) Beliefs/Religion(?): Top Secret Do NOT Open Traditions: Once every month BoltWings have a get together at the palace called Stormfest where they talk eat, sing, and most importantly dance, some say watching a pair of BoltWings dance together is comparable to watching a triple eclipse during a thunderstorm, both dragons twisting and whirling in graceful patterns with lightning flashing across their scales the entire time. Once every hundred years Boltwings have another type of get together called the (unknown script) where they repeat Stormfest in a much more dramatic fashion and most importantly, crown their new queen. (Other Traditions are secret) Government system: BoltWings have a complex political system that is shrouded in mystery but this much is known...They have a Queen like the other tribes but Kings are not unheard of, they have a council that will appoint a new King or Queen every Hundred years out of the existing royalty* or if the current King or Queen is unfit to rule. The council is made up of the most respected members of the tribe that are the oldest and wisest or have the most experience in politics. (*if there are no suitable royals to ascend the throne a competition is held between the commoner's to determine the new monarch and royal family, although the specifics of the competition are unknown, however, what is known is that the competition is exceedingly dangerous and tests not just the body, but also the mind, moral compass and emotional stamina.) History: (unknown script) (unknown) (A treasured yet hated secret) (unknown Script) Main city/town: The BoltWings live in a place they call the seventh cycle, it is a huge never ending storm cell that has a lot of lightning and thunder. It is made up of seven floating cloud islands with the biggest in the middle and six smaller ones surrounding it. The center one is a huge palace and the other six have their own purposes.(agriculture,metalworking ect) It was made by the legendary (unknown script) the Stormborn and six of (unknown script) allies. Special roles/jobs in the kingdom?: The Monarch who is in charge of ruling (duh) the council, who appoints the monarch and deals with law matters and the Sentry who is a single gifted dragon charged with defending the kingdom, the Sentry is usually a powerful and wise Stormborn (see mutations) Special government positions in the Kingdom: All council members are equal and cannot be overruled, this however, depends on the current monarch's attitude to the council and weather or not they approve of it. Royalty: Current Rulers- Queen Cyclone, King Thundercloud. Other royalty- Princess Voltage, Prince Hurricane, A single egg of unknown gender. Abilities: BoltWings can shoot lightning from their mouths up to 400m away, they have very hard scales that enable them to withstand immense heat and hold charge, all boltwings need electricity to survive. All boltwings can harness and use lightning as both a weapon and a tool, they attract lightning and can hold it in their bodies to release when needed as often a huge blast in battle or in little sparks. Mutated Abilities: (a dragon may be born with more than one although it is rare) Stormborn- A Boltwing that is born during (unknown script) will often have the ability to control the weather at will with varying levels of effort, depending on the dragon and their age. Traveller-Teleportation powers of varying strength Dream walker-Exactly what it sounds like Forsworn-Telekinesis(most of these dragonets are both respected and feared due to a certain event in their shrouded past) Fun fact: BoltWings can live for tens of thousands of years although it is unknown if they are immortal.